moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Borodin Montellano
Don Borodin Montellano 'is a former Paladin and errant knight hailing from the Duchy of Halis. A veteran of all three wars in the Age of Chaos and many since, Don Borodin has lived a hard yet well fought life. 'Possessions Don Borodin has always worn plate armor in combat for as long as he has been able to carry it. His reverence of Tyr and the Light once lightened his burden, but now the middle aged knight is reliant on his own strength, which is quite notable. Viper Over the his approximate five decades on the field of battle, Don Borodin has wielded many, varying weapons. However, his present weapon of choice is Viper, an enormous and ornate pike optimized for striking enemies while mounted. Viper was once smaller and wielded by Borodin's mentor, Don Radulfo Matadragones. However, it was damaged in his ill fated battle against Teron Gorefiend. Following the Cataclysm, viper was reclaimed and reforged by Don Borodin, now sporting different colors and stronger than before. Abilities For years, Don Borodin served the Silver Hand as a paladin, crushing his enemies with a massive mace and delivering bolts of holy energy that could heal or destroy at a whim. However, a series of mistakes and tragedies in his life culminating in the incorporation of his family into the flesh titan known as Thaddius caused Borodin to lose much of his faith, and thus his power in the light. However, after recovering his sanity, the Rider of Tyr fell back on his training, becoming one of the most skilled knights at mounted combat. As of yet, Borodin's most significant weakness is his lack of vision, due to his blinded right eye and his use of a plate helmet. Pets, Mounts and Companions: Hazel: Named after Borodin's fallen wife, this warsteed was tamed following his success in freeing his family from the grip of the Scourge. Hazel is exceedingly strong, fast, durable and intelligent, even for a Haliscan Thoroughbred. 'History' Early Life: Borodin was born as the younger of two boys of Haliscan nobility within his family estate at Lucia. Once a flourishing kingdom its own right, Halis had long ago been absorbed into the Kingdom of Stormwind following the destruction of most of its landmass in the Burning Steppes, enjoying a period of restored prosperity since the union. Despite his outwardly privileged status, this would be knight would not have an easy life even in his early years. His father, Don Alonso Montellano, was a member of the prestigious Riders of Tyr, a knightly order of Halis, although he never knew him. In Borodin's early childhood, Don Alonso was one of many Riders who perished during the closing hours of the Gurubashi War, defending the body of King Barathen Wrynn. His mother, Accelera, was like most Haliscans, a devout Tyrist. Out of grief for her husband she devoted much of her time to prayer. While still worshiping the Holy Light in a sense, Tyrists specifically worship the Fallen Titanic Keeper known as Tyr as an avatar of selflessness and honor. Due to his mother's austere dedication, Borodin was educated on these tenets from a very young age, but despite his compliance he was rarely met with any true affection from his mother. Much of the warmth in his life came instead from his servants, as well as his older brother, Tolidh. Due to his less than favorable inheritance status as well as his reading capabilities, Borodin would be sent to study with local clergy at the age of eight. His service to the Haliscan Church was tedious and uneventful, the monotony broken only by occasional family visits. The boy grew increasingly introverted, finding escape from his dull existence by pouring through the books of legend held within the sanctuary. This would continue until the summer of his twelth year, when he was brought before the Riders of Tyr for a very different education. Tolidh, looking out for his younger brother, had sent letters to the Riders of Tyr, beseeching them to take in Alonso's son as one of their own. Thus, to his surpise he would be taken in as a squire of Don Radulfo Matadragones, champion of the order. In light of his stern temperament, the knight took a liking to the comparatively disciplined boy, and they spoke at length of his campaigns alongside Don Alonso and his adventures during his years as an errant knight across the Eastern Kingdoms, including the battle that earned him his name. Over time, the two would form somewhat of a father-son bond, and Borodin's skills as a rider and warrior continuously improved. The First War Some time into Borodin's fourteenth year, news of a strange invading force reached the walls of Halis. Sir Anduin Lothar, a fellow veteren of the Gurubashi War, had engaged a force unlike anything they had seen before far south in the Black Morass. Stormwindian emissaries told of hulking, green skinned barbarians that stood taller than trolls and wielded devastating magic the likes of which was never seen before. The immediate presence of Haliscan Auxillary Force, Borodin and Alonso included, was strongly requested in the area. Thus the knights rode tirelessly to meet this new threat, with their infantry following in tow. The Haliscans arrived to find a kingdom in ruin, under seige by a foe far more nightmarish than even the rumors described. In addition to their fel magic and feroicty in battle, orcs, as they would be called, were cunning and mobile veterens of warfare, forcing the already disadvantaged humans to strike reactively to their raids. However, the Knights of Stormwind were able to match these savages with cunning of their own, and when the Riders of Tyr joined the fray, there was little chance of escape for this Horde. Nonetheless, Blackhand's armies proved far beyond anything the human kingdoms had faced before that point. The First War raged for five years, and the young squire would continue to develop his skills along the way. His first kill would occur early in the war while defending his master from a wounded rogue of the shattered hand clan who had attempted to catch the champion unaware. The Haliscans would join Stormwind in the defense of their many settlements, including the city itself at one point. As the war continued, Borodin would accrue an increasingly sizable body count, and after proving his bravery time and time again, he was seen fit by Don Alonso to at last become a knight himself. In a solemn yet momentous ceremony, the knights, many of whoom had sustained siginificant injuries from the orcs, accepted Borodin into the order. It was around this time that the youth befriended Father Inigo Montoy, a Haliscan priest who had called upon the healing power of the light to heal his wounds on multiple occasions. The two had both been forced into the church at an early age, although they ended up following drastically different paths. Despite the tenacity of the Kingdom of Azeroth, they were ultimately outmaneuvered and overwhelmed by the Horde. Stormwind was besieged as second time, and this time fell along with its king and queen. Lothar was named Regent Lord and evacuated the surviving citizens of Stormwind northward to Lordaeron. Anticipating the inevitable orcish advance, he ordered the remained of the Haliscan Auxilary Force to barricade themselves within their lands, delaying the Horde at all cost. Although the Haliscans were thoroughly drained from this lengthy war, their religious tenets of sacrifice would carry them through the ensuing struggle. Don Radulfo would take command of the defense, rallying even the women and children with a rousing speech. Although Stormwind and its knights had fallen, the men of Halis remained strong in their worship of Tyr and that strength would serve as Stormwind's final bulwark against the orcs. The Defense of Halis , champion of the Riders of Tyr and mentor of Borodin.]]When eventually the horde did come, the lands of Halis were prepared, using their knowledge of their terrain to run down, bombard and skewer scores of orcs. Ultimately, the orcs proved too numerous and viscous for Halis, and many of Borodins' countrymen fell to their wrath. Early in the conflict, Tolidh arrived at Borodin's camp, informing his brother that his mother had died in a horde siege of Lucia. She had remained within the church since the invasion began, praying to Tyr for salvation, and was unwilling to leave, even as the orcs burned the foundation to the ground. The Montellano estate had also been ransacked, leaving Tolidh, a nobleman, now a homeless refugee of war. Nonetheless, under the leadership of his trusted teacher, Don Radulfo, none of the Haliscans would relent, making Doomhammer pay for every inch he gained in the area. This bravery would continue until one fateful day, when, after a victorious skirmish on the part of the Haliscans, a ghastly, hooded figure riding a skeletal horse approached the battlefield, introducing himself as Teron Gorefiend, a Death Knight of the Horde. Gorefiend would raise his mighty truncheon, using unholy magic to raise the fallen orcs and humans, horrifying the defenders and immediately occupying them with bloodthirsty undead. The brazen rider personally challenged Borodin's master to mounted combat, a challenge that he immediately accepted. After a long battle that seemed evenly matched for a time, Gorefiend ultimately proved victorious, overwhelming the Haliscan with his dark magic delivering a brutal finishing blow. To add insult to injury, the Death Knight used his power to burst the corpse of the once handsome champion, reducing him to a torrent of bones and gore. Enraged and devastated, Borodin charged forth to join Radulfo in death, but was held back by his equally horrified brethren and carried off the battlefield. The sheer brazen evil behind the spell would cause the Borodin to feel great amounts of hatred and disgust towards all forms of dark magic in the future. This humiliation would have consequences among Haliscans for generations to come. In the immediate aftermath, morale crumbled, causing the remainder of Halis to be razed, and surviving citizens fled to the wilderness and Khaz Modan. Inigo Montoy, who had also been present at the battle, grew quiet, and the two formerly inseparable friends would not speak for decades. Don Borodin, however, saw little recourse for his devastation other than justice, and thus rode north to meet the Horde once more in Lordaeron. The Second War While Don Borodin and his companions left their burning homeland behind, the displaced leadership of Stormwind continued the arduous task of convincing the other human nation's of the Horde's true threat. The young knight arrived at Capital City at a time of diplomatic stagnation, as despite the obvious losses cited by Lothar, the bickering kings were unable to come to a decision. Borodin took this time to lick his wounds and attempt to piece together his psyche, as the horror of war as well as his extensive grief had taken a heavy toll on his mind. Since the defeat of Halis, the orcs would continue their rampage in Khaz Modan, leaving the fortunate dwarf and gnome denizens to hole themselves up in their subterranean cities and the less fortunate to perish like all those who had come before them. It would be the dwarves' tales of northern Horde encroachment, as well as the charismatic words of a revered priest named Turalyon, that would ultimately unite the rulers under one banner: the Alliance of Lordaeron. The orcs would indeed come, this time with ogres, trolls and demons at his side, but by this point the humans were as prepared as they would ever be to beat back the green skinned menace. Although the combined might of the Alliance proved more than a match for Doomhammer, it was far from kind to Don Borodin or his compainions. Following the Battle of Southshore, his first horse would collapse, succumbing to exaustion and disease. Now deprived of his most valuable asset, the knight was forced to adapt his combat strategies to survive. Over the course of the war, Borodin would become acquainted with the glorious Knights of the Silver Hand, an elite order of light wielding Paladins that Turalyon himself joined at the start of the war. Their ability to heal wounds while defending their allies earned his respect as well as his envy. He desered nothing more than to slay the unholy aberrations of the horde for laying waste to his homeland, and these men used their faith itself to strike down their foes. Remembering the studies of his childhood, Don Borodin would join the Silver Hand, learning to use the light to smite his foes. Although his master was gone, he had found a new source of hope and wonder. Sir Gareth Bayne, a fellow foreigner training within the order, would often spar with Borodin in camp. Despite being two decades older than Don Borodin and learning to wield the light earlier, the Gilnean was impressed with the young knight's ferocity as well as his experience in war. The duels between the two were quite one sided in Gareth's favor at first, but by the end of the war, they were quite evenly matched. Following the Siege of Capital City, the tide turned strongly in the Alliance's favor. The orcs were pushed back from Lordaeron, to Khaz Modan, then Blackrock Spire. Along with many other vengeful haliscans, Borodin would join the Alliance forces in the retaking of the Duchy of Halis. The site of their ruined home infuriated the survivors, some of which were civilians that had been enslaved or hidden for years, and a ragtag army would assemble for the final assault on the Burning Steppes. Despite the death of Lothar at the hands of Doomhammer, the Alliance would rally under Turalyon, dealing them a crippling defeat and ending the war. The Errant Knight of Lucia Following the Alliance victory, Don Borodin was left to repair and heal the wounded within his homeland, slaying or capturing any orcs that remained. Gareth, however, would follow the horde as they attempted to flee through the dark portal, promising to his friend that he would slay Gorefiend in the name of Don Radulfo. However, ultimately Draenor would be destroyed, and seemingly Gareth with it. Borodin would remain in Halis for a time, and, with his older brother free of Accelera's influence, he was offered a quiet and comfortable life. However, he found too many dark memories there, and resolved to honor his master by wandering the land as an errant knight. Unbound by official duty, he traveled the Eastern Kingdoms for years, assisting those in aid and living a simple life off the land. In Lordaeron he rescued a young woman by the name of Hazel, and the two would wed. Ultimately, she convinced Borodin to settle down, and the thus he bought a house in Stratholme, the Silver Hand's base of operations. Over the next decade, Don Borodin would live quietly, raising two children with his wife. The Third War The era of peace following the Second War was not to last, as reports of orcs arming and freeing themselves from internment camps spread throughout Strom and Lordaeron. The Silver Hand would be dispatched throughout the land to deal with these threats, some of which going so far as to sacrifice innocent townsfolk to their demonic overlords. Borodin was witness to the excommunication on Tirion Fordring, governeror of Hearthglen and founding member of the Silver Hand, over claims that he had allied himself with an orc. Under orders of Uther the Lightbringer, the paladins solemnly attempted to strip the future highlord of his power, with Borodin confiscating the Libram of Retribution, one of the five tomes given to the order by Archbishop Alonsus Faol. The libram, by nature, was an instrument of war, granting offensive power to the faithful in its presence, and this suited his firey heart quite well. At one point, the newly styled warchief Thrall led a bloody raid into the Stratholme, freeing a number of captives including the reviled Fordring on the eve of his exile. Fearing for the safety of of his family, Don Borodin moved to the outskirts of the city. This decision would buy his family time, as soon a new, far more deadly foe would show its face. On a family visit, Tolidh would suddenly violently ill, expiring at Borodin's homestead. Following his burial, some would witness the Haliscan noble rising from his grave before disappearing into the forest. As it turned out, a mysterious plague would ravage the cities of Lordaeron, transforming its ordinary denizens into armies of ravenous undead. Borodin traveled to Stratholme in an attempt to heal its citizens of their horrific affliction to little avail. In a similar fashion to the the other paladins, Montellano was curiously unaffected by the plague due to his connection to the Light through Tyr. However, he was forced to imprison each and every one of his patients as they degenerated into shambling horrors, the like of which he had not seen since Don Radulfo's demise. Ultimately, Prince Arthas menethil, a famed prodigy of the order would arrive and proclaimed Statholme was to be purged of all life. Its citizens were beyond saving, and the least contemptible course of action would be to cut them down. Remembering his hatred of unlife, Borodin reluctantly agreed with the prince, and would join him in his infamous Culling, crushing the bones of his former neighbors as they attempted to flee. Despite his moral conviction and his newfound knowledge of the plague's effect's Don Montellano was deeply troubled by his actions, which piled onto his earlier traumas. In the ensuing months, he was often found pouring through the Libram of Retribution, searching for answers as to why Tyr and the Light would allow this to happen to the world. Don Borodin would remain defending his family and the survivors of Lordaeron for months as the scourge annihilated and/or assimilated the majority of human civilization. He debated whether to attempt evacuating himself and his family to Stormwind or Thermore, but ultimately decided against it, as his now wavering determination to serve the humanity would not allow it. After Prince Arthas turned traitor and killed both his father and the majority of the silver hand, the surviving members of the order attempted to rally what they could, coalescing among each other in pockets of cooperation. Together, these men and women fought back the scourge to varying degrees of success. Notably, this success was neither one sided nor long lasting in all cases. Following a Scourge brutal raid on the territory of the living, many civilians, including the Montellano family disappeared without a trace. This event wracked the Borodin with sorrow and guilt, but ultimately he resolved to rescue them from whatever monster had stolen them. With King Terenas, Uther and many others dead, there were many short lived attempts at leadership among the remannts of Lordaeron. Ultimately, however, a fervent sect within the remants of the Silver Hand led by the famed Alexandros Mograine proved to be the strongest option. Don Montellano did not share many of these warriors' distaste for other races or agree with some of its more morally grey decisions, but deeply respected their marked success at retaking territory lost to the scourge and considered them his best chance at reuniting with his family. The Scarlet Crusade Following the destruction of Dalaran, the Lich King's leadership of the Scourge was deemed a liability by the demon lord Archimonde, who appointed the Nathrezim to rule over the ruined human kingdoms in his stead. A human raiding party, lead by Borodin would eventually besiege the residence of a particularly brutal deadlord by the name of Ganthrifal. However, with the full strength of the Scourge and Burning Legion at his side, the demon would prove far too powerful for the paladin to defeat. Borodin was captured by Ganthrifal, who as it turned out had taken particular interest in his fury for some time. The Paladin was starved, cursed and beaten for days, at one point having his right eye punctured by the dreadlord's claw. With glee, Ganthrifal would reveal the truth regarding the Montellano family, conjuring a grizzly vision. Borodin's wife and children had been dragged by the Cult of the Damned into Naxxramas and stitched into the frame of the massive abomination known as Thaddius. The nathrezim believed that through torture, exploitation of his inner rage and the obliteration of the paladin's hope, he could perhaps break him into an amusing pawn for the legion, a feat that he nearly accomplished. However, broken as he was, Don Borodin would be rescued by an additional raid by renegade undead that would later become known as the Forsaken. With the dreadlord thoroughly distracted, Borodin slipped away, half mad yet animated by indescribable means. With everything he knew or loved gone, the former champion of the Silver Hand returned to his fellow humans a faithless man. As a sign of his disregard for the light, he cast aside the Libram of Retribution. He would never be able to call upon the light again. Yet, some portion of his desire for justice remained, and thus he reinvented himself. Remembering his training from decades past, Don Borodin would serve the Scarlet Crusade as a mounted warrior, taking up a sword and destroying his foes, eventually in the name of the Scarlet Crusade. Don Borodin would remain among the Crusade for years, slaying all undead he could get his hands on and caring for little else. The other crusaders found his absolute lack of faith heretical, but regarded him as a useful force to be reckoned with when it came to their campaigns. At some point, a schism occurred within the Scarlet ranks, due to some leadership considering the crusade to be a deviation from the original values of the Silver Hand. These dissidents would form the Argent Dawn, and allow even the Horde and Forsaken into its ranks. However, Borodin cared for revenge and little else. His humanity would slowly be restored, however, after the Scarlet Crusade entered into a temporary alliance with the Argent Dawn as a means of defeating Kel'thuzad in Naxxramas. Montellano's tacit cooperation with races he had once regarded as enemies left him to question if all of his hatreds were justified. One such individual would reveal himself to be Tolidh, now a member of the Forsaken. Although horrified and disgusted by his brother's curse, Borodin slowly found that his long lost brother was not entirely changed in personality, and an awkward shadow of their former relationship was rekindled. The turning point would occur when, following an infiltration of the necropolis, Darion Mograine freed his father, the former Ashbringer from undeath. Rumors spread among the crusade that Renault Mograine, one of the crusade's leaders and oldest son of Alexander was slain by his father's vengeful spirit for murdering him. Shaky as his values were at this point, Don Borodin saw the patricide of one of his most respected allies of the past as an affront to all that was decent, and defected to the ranks of the Argent Dawn. Following a later Alliance raid into the Naxxramas, Kel'thuzad and and many of his forces were slain. Although Borodin would not be able to free his family from Thaddius, the possibility of achieving this brought some degree of hope back into his life. Invasion of Outland One of Borodin's many acts of service to the Argent Dawn was his defense of the Dark Portal from the forces of Kazzak. The massive doomlord reopened the Dark Portal for the first time in twenty years, causing the demonic forces of the Burning Legion to pour through and alerting the defenses of Nethergarde Keep. Under the command of Agent Proudwell, Borodin and other Argent soldiers would assist the Alliance and Horde in beating back these invaders, then joined them on their retaliatory raid into the shattered world. There, he would be reunited with Sir Gareth Bayne, who had survived in this harsh environment with no contact in Azeroth. Following the return of Teron Gorefiend, Don Borodin would track his hated enemy to the walls of Black Temple, slaying him in a viscious raid. The same raid would ultimately put an end to Illidan as well, a decision they would regret in the coming years. War Against the Lich King After destroying his former homeland, the fallen Prince Arthas would ascend to near godhood, donning the Crown of Domination and seizing control of the scourge as The Lich King. However, despite the obvious threat he represented, he would remain dormant for several years, before reawakening and beginning an aggresive campaign to bring an end to all life on Azeroth. Borodin would defend Light's Hope chapel against Arthas' forces, witnessing the emancipation of the Knights of the Ebon Blade as well as the rebirth of the Argent Dawn as the Argent Crusade under a redeemed Tirion Fordring. Ultimately, the Lich King would call the heroes of Azeroth to face him in the frozen continent of Northrend, his base of operations, and the Crusade would eagerly answer his call. Following Kel'thuzad's initial defeat above Statholme, adventurers recovered the lich's vulnerable phylactery, which was brought to Father Inigo Montoy, Borodin's former companion. However, the priest had long ago lost his love of the holy and in fact envied the powers of necromancy, ultimately assisting Kel'thuzad in his revival. The arch-lich would soon wreck havoc on the invading Alliance and Horde forces, before returning to plot within his floating fortress of Naxxramas, this time floating above The Dragonblight. For his service to the scourge, Montoy was in turn reborn as the lich known as Thel'zan the Duskbringer, and comanded legions of undead against the Alliance. However, the forces of Bolvar Fordragon would slay the once-haliscan, and the same mercy was not given to his phylactery. The victory against Thel'zan would pave the way for the Alliance to lead the assault against Angrathar the Wrathgate, which would potentially put a quick end to the war against Arthas. Both Gareth and Borodin would participate in the Battle of the Wrathgate, however, it did not go as expected. Seemingly rogue agents of the forsaken would carpet bomb the area in an attempt to exterminate the Lich King, as well as all of living fighting against him. Borodin's steed was lost to the new plague, and he nearly succumbed to its effects as well. However, Sir Gareth used his command over the light to create a shield around his wounded friend, leading him to safety. With the Wrathgate secured by the Red Dragonflight following the battle, the Naxxramas temained the only significant scourge presence remaining in the area. Borodin saw his opportunity to face off against Thaddius, ultimately ascending the necropolis. After a hard fought battle, both the abberation and its lich creator were destroyed, although the status of Kel'thuzad's phylactery remains uncertain once more. Borodin would take leave from Northrend, ultimately bringing the pieces of his family back to a place he had once feared above all others, his birthplace of Halis, where they would be cremated. His faith in Tyr was restored, albeit moderately so. While in his homeland he would reclaim his abandoned manor and tame a new steed. He would name the thorughbred Hazel, after his now freed wife. A famed jouster, Don Borodin would later serve as a champion of the Argent Crusade in the argent tournament, later defeating several mounted death knights at the gates of Icecrown Citadel. In the final assault against the Lich King, Gareth Bayne was flung from the battlements after a heroic last stand, falling to his death. After Arthas death, Don Borodin would recover Gareth's body and, despite no longer being a paladin, oversee his interment in the Sanctum of Light. The Shattering Shortly after the Crusade's victory, Deathwing erupted from Deepholm, begining a continous rampage across Azeroth in the name on N'zoth. Halis would come under siege by the black dragonflight. However, Borodin would join his brethren in the Riders of Tyr, repelling the draconic forces. Following his victory, he would reconstruct his estate, into a fortress, gathering hundreds of grateful subjects and constructing a fighting force known as House Montellano, which was loyal to the Argent Crusade. While in Hearthglen, Don Borodin intervened in a brawl between a Pandaren and a massive worgen primalist that would later reveal himself to be Sir Aemon Bayne, son of his brother in arms during the war against Arthas. Although they got off to an uneasy start, Borodin became friendly with the worgen, and he would ulimately become a recruit in his ranks. Borodin sought to bring in warriors of all backgrounds. However, as the war between Varian and Garrosh erupted into Pandaria, recruiting from the Horde no longer became an option. The knight was imprisoned twice by Duke Salazen, ruler of Halis under the house of Wrynn, under accusations of conspiring with the enemy. Towards the end of the war, the Duke offered Borodin freedom in exchange for the service of his house against Garrosh's forces in Durotar. As Garrosh had turned against the majority of the Horde as well, Borodin would oblige. Following the success of this campaign, the deposed warchief would ultiamtely escape to an alternate version of Draenor, raise an army of Mag'har, and besiege the Eastern Kingdoms in retaliation. Halis, house Montellano included, would join forces with their once hated enemies in Dark Iron Clan, attempting to defend the land from the Iron Horde during the War of Iron. The war was costly for all three parties, but ultimately, Warlord Zaela was able to maintain her foothold in the area for a time. Citing his conflicting loyalties to House Montellano, the Alliance and a mysterious order of worgen, Aemon Bayne would amiably take his leave of Montellano and his command, and immediately set off to dismantle the Iron Horde on Draenor. Following the defeat of the Ironmarch, Borodin would travel to Draenor in turn, fighting against a rewnewed Legion presence on the planet and taking his revenge on Gorefiend once more in Hellfire Citadel. Return of The Legion'''' . ]]The heroes' victory on Draenor was not the last they would see of Gul'dan, and the powerful warlock would sneak into the Tomb of Sargeras, opening a massive portal for a Burning Legion invasion force on Azeroth. Much of the Argent Crusade, House Montellano included, would fall in a failed invasion at the tomb. Borodin, however, would survive, fighting alongside Aemon once more across the Broken Isles and Argus. The Blood War Although Azeroth was narrowly spared from a killing blow from Sargeras at the end of the invasion, the World-soul was grievously wounded, leaking veins of potent energy known as Azerite on the planet's surface. Despite the best attempts of King Anduin, the Alliance and Horde would grow increasingly aggresive towards one another. Aemon, now outwardly serving the mysterious Oracle of Ur, contacted Don Borodin in attempt to sway him in favor of the Alliance. The worgen explained that during an attempted ceremony to build bridges between the Forsaken and Alliance, a large portion of Undercity's human sympathizing population, Tolidh included, were massacred under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner's orders. Despite being undead, Borodin's brother had been the only family he had, but despite his desire for justice, he remained dedicated to neutrality, explaining that Azeroth herself needed the help of the Crusade. Borodin's position was further complicated when Duke Salazen was slain in battle against the horde, leaving his young daughter as ruler of Halis and Borodin's neutrality exceedingly unpopular. Themesong Category:Characters Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Cavalry Category:Haliscan Category:Knights